Before Tea
by Calistal
Summary: The first in the semi-related Tea Series :  The Doctor and Donna - before tea.


Tea Series : Before Tea  
Author: Calistal  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any idea or character related to it. This piece of fiction is only to be used for fun and enjoyment, but no monetary gains will be made from this piece of fluff.  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Doctor/Donna Friendship  
Warnings: None  
Summary: The Doctor and Donna, before tea.  
Author's Note: This is the first of 3 sort of non-related fics. The only connection with them, is all three have to do with Tea. Beta'd by hitlikehammers and sonicgirl2005. Thankies!

"Doctor?" Donna had been calling for the Doctor for over and hour. They were scheduled to meet for tea. They usually met in the console room to walk together to the kitchen because the TARDIS liked to play tricks and lead Donna to the wrong rooms. She didn't find it funny.

However, after wandering for so long, checking the places that she could get to, she was stumped. She didn't find him in the console room, the library, that damn forest room that always make her allergies act up ("Damn, TARDIS"), or even when she checked the console room, again. Donna paced around the console, talking to herself as well as the TARDIS.

"Come on, you useless - useless…thing! Where is he? What if the idiot's gotten into trouble?" The TARDIS gave a little hiccup at that, almost as if she were offended at the idea that she would let the Doctor get hurt in her. However, that hiccup was Donna's saving grace, because the Doctor came racing into the room, seemingly desperate to make sure that the hiccup wasn't the stabilizers flubbing up again, ("I just fixed those last week"). Donna intercepted his mad scramble with a firmly placed arm across his chest, stopping him dead in his tracks. It took him a moment to recognize that he had stopped moving. Once he came to terms with his stillness, he realized what had stopped him moving.

"Wha- Donna?"

"Now you just hold on just one bloody minute! Where have you been?" Donna punctuated her points with vicious pokes to the Doctor's chest.

The Doctor looked very confused by now. He began to blink rapidly. "I was in the kitchen, having tea! I was actually wondering where you were. You did remember tea didn't you? Are you alright You haven't been exposed to the pink flower pollen in the forest have you, because, you see, that pollen has remarkably odd effects on huma-"

Donna, who had been staring dumfounded at the Doctor, finally interrupted with a surprisingly calm voice, as her body was trembling in repressed rage. "The kitchen? Uh-huh…Yah. All the time that I was looking for you! You expect me to believe that you were in the BLASTED KITCHEN? "

"Yes?" With that one word, the Doctor caused Donna's patience to snap. She grabbed him by the ear and began dragging him toward the kitchen.

"D-Donna? Hellooo? What are you doing?" Donna gave the Doctor's ear a painful twist. "Ah, Ah. Owww…..Donna! Let go!" Donna didn't let go, but did give the ear another vicious twist. Finally, after torturing the Doctor all the way down the hall way, Donna, mercifully, tossed the Doctor through the kitchen doorway and into one of the chairs at the table.

"Now you listen to me, Mr. Big-and-mighty, amazing and indestructible as you think you are, you are still semi-mortal. Occasionally, and only occasionally, mind you, people worry about you, God knows why. And when we do worry, we like to know what you're up to. Those of us in this TARDIS know what kind of trouble that you are capable of getting into, and I for one would not like to get stranded in a ship I can't drive, just because the driver decided to be a cat and let curiosity kill him!"

The Doctor looked confused again. "But…I was in the kitchen."

Donna let out an inarticulate scream and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Donna?" All that answered him was another scream.

"Well, then. Hmmm….must be upset because she missed tea. Poor thing, maybe its her glucose levels. I should take her some biscuits!" However, before he could even move from the chair, the TARDIS shuddered and shut the door leading into the hallway, cutting the Doctor off.

"Ah, well, best not then. Ooohh, cucumber sandwiches! I love these little sandwiches!"


End file.
